


The Green Glass Door

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, Gen, and also strange references, dead prussia fic, obscure metaphors, unbetaed, written at like one in the morning dont blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia can go though, but Germany cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Glass Door

**Author's Note:**

> okay so before you read this i need to tell you about the concept of the green glass door! it's this mind game thing where everyone takes turns saying pairs of related items, one of which can go through the green glass door, and one of which cannot. the point of the game is to find the rule for what can go through, and then not tell the other players who haven't gotten it yet. 
> 
> and last night i was thinking about how this was a great metaphor for the death of one in a set of two, like a couple, or in this case, a pair of brothers. then i realized that, following the rules for the game, prussia can go through the green glass door, but germany cannot. and thus, this fic was born!
> 
> ok you can read it now

Prussia can go through, but Germany cannot.

When February 1947 rolled around, and the decision had been finalized, most people expected Prussia to die. He had been weakening for some time now, and they were all expecting it, even Prussia. But he didn't die. Not for years and years and he kept on going, even when Russia shut him away behind that damn wall and kept him from any sort of thing that could keep him alive. 

No, Prussia lived, and eventually people started referring to him as the DDR. Or East Germany, depending on what side of Europe you were on and how politically correct you were.

Until that too had been taken apart. October 10th, 1990; Germany was in one piece again, and again most people expected Prussia to die. Who the hell could survive two dissolutions and a complete cultural assimilation? Not even Prussia could defy this death.

As it turns out, this time they were right. Not Prussia, not the DDR, not East Germany, no one yet could. 

Slowly, stubbornly, Gilbert Beilschmidt faded from life, just as slowly, not so stubbornly, kids stopped knowing where to point on a map if someone asked them where Prussia was. The name Prussia became a thing of the past, and Frederick the Great was heard of, but only vaguely. Privately, most people thought that was the worst part. Not the dying, not the leaving your friends and family behind, but the watching as the world slowly forgot about you before your heart had even stopped beating. Privately, Gilbert wondered if a bullet to the brain would work, in the state he was in. But then he thought of Germany and a long hemp rope after the Second World War and decided against it. 

In 1998, only eight short years after the German Reunification, Gilbert, who had been East Germany, who had been Prussia, who had been The Order of Brothers of the German House of Saint Mary in Jerusalem, died quietly in his sleep. Germany had walked into his living room and seen the suddenly very small and frail body lying on his couch, book beside him and mouth open, looking for all the world as if he had fallen asleep whilst reading. Germany knew better from the still and cold silence of the room, and from the emptiness in the far left side of his mind. 

No one was surprised when he was quietly interred on the grounds of Sansouci, at night and without pomp, next to the grave of his beloved king. 

No one saw it, but Germany cried his eyes out the day before, sobbing alone on his bed, wishing like he had so many times in the past, that his brother didn't insist on going where he couldn't follow.

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i even wrote this. it's really fucking short, and i don't even think prussia is dead this goes completely against my headcanons. however, you get a cookie if you can figure out the symbolism in prussia's funeral. or more like a reference, but idk.


End file.
